Daughter of darkness
by Skovko
Summary: Back in the wrestling world where she never wanted to be again, she tries to lay low to go unnoticed to those who might remember her and not wanting the new ones to find out who she is. Unfortunately she bumps into three hounds that aren't about to give her a break and her secrets aren't safe for long. Seth and Roman become easier to deal with but Dean is another story.
1. Unnoticed

How she hated being back there. She hadn't been in contact with anybody from the wrestling world since she left two years ago. Well, anyone but him but that was kind of unavoidable. She had never meant to ever set foot back within the company but he had made her, forced her to be exact, and no one ever said no to him.

She looked in the mirror, trying to get her feelings under control. She was a mess inside but no one needed to know that. She would try and stay low, try and avoid those who knew her from back then, try and avoid making contact with any of the new ones who still had no clue who she was.

She sighed as she watched her mirror image. There really wasn't any way out of it. Better get out of there and continue to the ring where he had asked, _demanded_ , for her to go and wait. She dug her head down as she left the bathroom and immetiately collided with something big and unmovable.

"Look up," a voice said.

She looked up. So not something big and unmovable. _Someone_ big and unmovable. She knew who he was. Although she hadn't been close to anybody within the company, she knew who everyone was. She watched the show. This big man was no other than Roman Reigns and of course he wasn't alone. Next to him stood his two friends Seth and Dean. The hounds of justice, The Shield, the three men running amok all over the place, raising havoc, handing out justice. Also three men who had no clue who she was. She dug her head down again as she tried to move around them but they wouldn't let her through.

"What? No excuse for walking into us?" Dean asked.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"You should know better and pay respect to your superiors," Seth said.

Were they always this stupid and annoying? Probably. She wouldn't know. It wasn't like he had told her much about them, not like she asked either. Right now she just wanted to get away but they weren't letting her.

"Look at me," Dean sounded cold as he grabbed her chin and forced her head up, staring straight into her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"

Who did she think she was? No one they should know about and if they knew, they would never dare to mess with her like that, but no way was she gonna drop his name and get attention. She was trying to get through this unnoticed.

"Hey!" A way too familiar voice sounded behind them.

All three men turned around to watch Randy come walking towards them.

"I was wondering if you got a minute to go over our match tonight?" He asked.  
"Sure, just as soon as we say goodbye to..." Roman turned around, looking at the empty spot in front of him. "Where did she go?"  
"Where did who go?" Randy asked.  
"Some girl. We were just putting her in her place. Guess we scared her off," Dean said nonchalantly.

Never had she felt so happy about knowing the arena inside out. The second Randy had taken away their focus from her, she had spun around and quietly made her escape. No way did she want to meet Randy. Not again. She had run through the hallways, taking a bit of a detour, but she made it to the ring. She dumped down on an empty seat, watching the different people walking around, keeping her head low, hoping no one would take notice.

"You!" Dean's voice sounded.

Of course. Typical her luck. Of course they were gonna practice inside the ring now that she was close to it. Nowhere to run this time. She took a deep breath and looked up as he walked over and stopped in front of her.

"You think you can just run out on us like that?" He sneered.  
"I didn't run. I walked," she said.  
"Oh, you walked," he said mockingly before bowing down so they were almost nose to nose. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
"No one," she answered.  
"Exactly. You're just a pathetic little no one that someone chose to drag in here so she could get a fangirl experience up front," he said.  
"I'm not a fan," she said.  
"Yeah right," he snorted. "You scream of fangirl. You fucking reek of it."  
"No, that's just your own ego you can smell," she said.

An annoying laughter sounded from the ring and she didn't even need to look to know it was Seth. She had heard his laughter so many times on tv. Annoying as it was, it was also a sound everyone could recognize right away.

"Alright, so if you're not a fangirl, you must be one of those rookies they tend to throw up here to get them on Total Divas without ever having wrestled before," Dean said. "Let's see what you got."

He grabbed her arms and yanked her off the chair. She should have fought him or at least made her voice heard but she let herself being dragged towards the ring. He lifted her up and rolled her under it where Seth was quick to take over and yank her up to stand. Behind him Roman was leaning up against the turnbuckle, not able to keep his smirk away.

"Show us what you got," Dean was suddenly behind her.

When she didn't say anything, he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Come on, fangirl, show us what you got. Hit me," he said and pointed at his cheek.

Still she didn't respond. She felt her heart race like never before, trying to figure out what would be the fastest way for them to let her go so she could get out of the ring. Should she hit him or just hope he would get bored?

"Come on!" He snapped and grabbed her arms, backing her up against Roman in the corner. "Fucking hit me, fangirl! Hit me or I'll hit you!"  
"Dean, come on," Roman tried with a little laugh. "She's obvious scared."  
"And she should be," Dean said and leaned his forehead against hers, his arms still holding on to hers, squeezing her a little too tight. "Is this how fangirls' fantasies about us go? Hmm? Yeah, you ain't got shit in you. You're nothing but a pathetic, little, no good..."  
"What the hell is going on here?" A dark voice tore through the entire place.

A voice she knew. She didn't need to look in the direction to see Undertaker come storming down angrily, jumping into the ring, grabbing Dean, yanking him hard away from her, spinning him around and staring him down.

"I asked you a question, boy. What the hell is going on here?" He said.  
"We were just messing around," Seth tried.  
"Taker," she said lowly, trying to make him stop.  
"There's no messing around with her!" Undertaker growled.  
"We're sorry," Roman said.  
"Taker," she tried again but he wasn't listening to her.  
"If I ever catch any of you fuckers near her again, there'll be hell to pay! Am I making myself clear?" He yelled.

She just wanted it to stop. She didn't wanna say the one word that she knew he would hear and respond to, the one word that would give her away to these three men, the one word that wouldn't allow her to go unnoticed anymore, but she saw no other choice.

"Dad!" She yelled.

A deep silence fell over the place as everyone stared at her.

"Dad?" Seth asked lowly.  
"Just let him go, dad. Dean is just a fucking kid who doesn't know any better," she said.  
"I'm not a kid!" Dean growled.  
"Shut up!" Roman hissed.  
"Maisie, I'm not gonna let anybody bully you around in this place," Undertaker said.  
"Then you shouldn't have forced me to come here in the first place. I was perfectly fine at home," she said.  
"No, you weren't and we're not getting into that here in front of these people," Undertaker said.  
"Just let them be. They'll learn soon enough they're not as big as they think," she sighed.

He looked at his daughter and then back to Dean who he still had a grip on.

"You got damn lucky, boy! In the future, leave my daughter alone!" He growled.  
"Yeah, of course," Dean croaked.  
"We're sorry, sir," Roman said.  
"You better be," Undertaker said before walking over to Maisie. "Let's go, honey."

They watched Undertaker and Maisie walk up the ramp and disappear.

"I always knew he had a daughter around our age. I just didn't know she was quite the looker," Seth broke the silence first.  
"A looker with a bad mouth," Dean said.  
"Is she the one who used to date Randy?" Seth asked.  
"I think so. If the rumours are true. You can always ask Randy but you know you can never fully trust anything he says," Roman answered.  
"If he was dating her, why would he ever let a piece of ass like that go?" Seth asked and whistled.  
"Because she wouldn't shut her mouth," Dean said. "Only time a woman like that should have her mouth open is when a dick is being forced down her throat."


	2. Sit down and look pretty

Undertaker had dragged her into catering, ordering her to eat something, and then left her there alone. She quickly fixed a plate with food, grabbed a bottle of water and then took off before anyone would come in there and find her.

Finding her way to the roof was just as easy as it used to be. She knew most of the arenas, being on the road with her father for years had given her that advantage. The roof in this arena had always been a safe place for her. No one ever came up there. She quickly learned that had changed when she suddenly heard the door open behind her.

"Oh, that's just great!" Dean growled.  
"Play nice. We talked about this," Roman said.  
"Yeah, whatever," Dean snorted.

She didn't turn around. She quietly put the last piece of baked potato in her mouth, chewing and swallowing, letting the rest of the water from the bottle follow right after. She was waiting for them to make a move, for the freaking hounds to attack, only they didn't.

"Hi there," Roman said as he walked into her view. "I think we started off on the wrong foot."  
"You think?" She shook her head.  
"Let's try this again. I'm Roman," he said and stuck out his hand.  
"If I wasn't Undertaker's daughter, would you be this friendly towards me now?" She asked.

He moved his hand away, feeling stupid that she didn't take it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said.  
"Listen, we're sorry, alright? We tend to let it go to our heads a bit," Seth said as he stepped up next to Roman.  
"A bit? That's an understatement," she said.  
"We're sorry. All of us," Roman said and sent a hard look over her, clearly aiming for Dean who was still standing behind her.  
"I'm not," Dean said.  
"Dean, swallow your pride and apologize," Roman said.  
"No way!" Dean said firmly.

He did however get into her sight as well as he joined his friends. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at her as if she was nothing but a road bump they needed to get over.

"It's alright," she said as she stood up. "I'm not here to make friends."  
"Then why are you here?" Seth asked.  
"Because my father forced me to," she answered.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"That's really none of your business," she answered.  
"Oh, fangirl got secrets," Dean's face suddenly lit up. "I bet he caught his little girl in bed with the wrong guy."  
"Not in bed," she mumbled.  
"Oh, do spill," Dean chuckled. "Suddenly you're way more interesting than I thought."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, hearing Roman mumble Dean's name, probably setting him straight or at least telling him to shut up.

"Wait," Roman called out, making her turn to look at him again. "Where are you going?"  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
"He doesn't," Dean answered.

Roman slapped him across the chest but never took his eyes off of her.

"You just seem like you really don't wanna be here. I might be wrong. Are you trying to avoid someone?" He asked.  
"How about everyone?" She countered. "Really not in the mood to take a trip down memory lane."  
"So come with us," Roman said.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, what?" Dean chimed in.  
"Hide in our locker room. No one comes in there anyway," Roman said.  
"Aw, no one wants to play with the new kids?" She taunted.  
"More like everyone is intimidated by us," Seth said.

She thought about it for a few seconds. What was the worst that could happen? They wouldn't dare pull a stunt like they did earlier in the ring now that they knew who she was. Everyone else might be intimidated by them but she knew that like everyone else, they too were intimidated by Undertaker.

"Fine, lead the way," she sighed.

Only Roman smiled by her words and she figured that the rumours were true about him being the most calm and friendly one of them. She honestly didn't care. She wasn't going with them to make friends with them. It was just a useful solution to her problem.

"Why don't you sit down in a corner and look pretty?" Dean said once they were inside the locker room.  
"Dean," Roman said.  
"No, I don't wanna hear a word out of her. It's enough I have to look at her," Dean said.  
"You don't have to look at me. You can choose to look at me or choose to look away. It's really not that hard," she said.

She walked over to the far end of the bench, the so called corner, and leaned up against the wall. She looked up in the ceiling, trying once again to convince herself this was the right solution. She didn't actually mind that he told her to shut up. She preferred not to talk to him, to any of them for that matter.

"So, Maisie, was it?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"Like I said on the roof, I'm Roman and this here..." He said.  
"I know who you are," she cut him off. "My father is a fucking wrestler too. I know who everyone else."  
"Uh, snappy little one," Seth laughed.  
"I was just trying to be friendly," Roman said.  
"You really don't have to do that. I don't wanna be here anymore than Dean wants me here," she said.

Dean chuckled at that comment, agreeing with her with a single head nod.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You get to watch hot guys all day long," Seth tried with a joke.  
"Maybe I'm into women," she said.  
"You are?" Seth asked.  
"Or maybe I dream about becoming a nun," she said.  
"She's fucking with you," Roman chuckled.  
"This one is the bright one," she said and pointed at Roman while still looking at Seth. "Internet gossip has it all wrong when they say you got the brains in this group."  
"And you just admitted to be reading about us online," Seth smirked.

She blushed and looked down. She had been caught. To be fair, it wasn't just them she was reading about. She was reading about most of the people even though she never wanted to be here again.

"Shield, you're on in ten!" A voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
"Feel free to stay here," Roman said and smiled.  
"I might just do that," she said. "Thanks."  
"If you're gonna continue being a pain in my ass, please wear something sexy next time so I at least can block out your annoying voice," Dean grumped on his way out.


	3. Secrets come out

"Breakfast!" It was an order rather than a request.  
"Yes, dad," she said.

He had showed up early in the morning, knocking on her hotel room and waking her up. At least he had agreed to them having separate rooms while she travelled around with him. It would be too embarrassing to share a room with her father at her age. She quickly got dressed and followed him to the elevator, down to the hotel's restaurant to eat breakfast together.

"So besides riding with you from town to town, I haven't seen much of you this past week," he said once they were seated.  
"I told you I don't wanna be here," she sighed.  
"I've heard you made some new friends," he said.  
"New? No, Brie and Nikki caught me coming out from the bathroom. You can't really call them new. I knew them back in the days too," she said.  
"I'm not talking about the twins," he stared her down. "Someone saw you walk into a certain locker room."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Kane. So don't try and lie your way out of it," he twisted a little smile.

She put a piece of pineapple in her mouth, chewing it slowly to his annoyance and then she smiled back.

"I've been hanging around the Shield boys. No big deal," she said.  
"After what they did to you?" He asked.  
"They apologized," she answered.  
"Are you interesting in one of them?" He asked.  
"No fucking way. I am never going down that road again. One time was enough," she answered.  
"Speaking of... have you seen him yet?" He asked.  
"Thank god, no. He's still too mighty and high in his world to eat with the others in catering and I stay away from the ring as much as possible," she answered.  
"You're hiding in their locker room?" He chuckled.  
"Roman offered me a sanctuary and I took it," she said.

He finished his coffee and looked at her with soft eyes.

"And they're treating you good?" He asked.  
"They are," she answered.  
"Even that Dean kid?" He asked.  
"Dean and I have come to an agreement to ignore each other most of the time," she answered.  
"And you trust them?" He asked.  
"Surprisingly, yes. Well, to a certain degree. I haven't told them anything about my past and they haven't asked. I like that they don't go digging into it," she answered.  
"That's good, honey. I gotta run now but we'll catch up later," he said.  
"Thanks for breakfast," she said.

She watched him as he walked over to pay for their meal and then walk out of the restaurant. He wasn't heading to his own room though. As soon as he was inside the elevator, he pressed the button for their floor. He needed to have a little talk with the boys.

"Taker?" Roman asked surprised as he opened the door.  
"I need to talk to you. All three of you," Undertaker said.  
"Sure. Come on in," Roman said.

He stepped aside and let the other man in. Seth and Dean quickly turned off the playstation as they saw who had entered. Undertaker walked over to sit down on a chair, staring at the two men sitting on a bed. Roman walked over and sat next to his two friends.

"So I hear you're taking care of my daughter," Undertaker started.  
"We are. She's a sweet girl," Roman said.  
"It's my understanding that she hasn't told you anything about why she's suddenly travelling with me," Undertaker said.  
"She said you forced her," Seth said.

Romen elbowed Seth in the side and gave him a hard look but Undertaker just chuckled a bit.

"That I did. You see, my little girl fell into a hole. I trust that what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room," he said.  
"Of course," Roman said.

Undertaker leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while letting out a deep sigh.

"Her and Randy used to be together. About a year or so. It was pretty serious. One day she came home and I thought I had seen her heartbroken before but I'd never seen her like that. She was completely lost and the only thing I could get out of her was that Randy left her," he said.  
"So he dumped her?" Dean opened his mouth for the first time.

Again an elbow was given, only it was Seth this time that elbowed Dean.

"I don't know what it was about Randy that made her fall that far down. I tried getting her out of that hole but she just continued going down deeper. I even moved her back home with me but I hardly saw her at all for two years. She was always out causing trouble, doing god knows what. I even had to pick her up at the hospital and the police station a couple of times after being in fights or destroying property," Undertaker said.

He sighed again, taking a couple of deep breaths before continuing.

"It all culminated two weeks ago. I knew she was running with a bad crowd but I didn't know they were this fucked up. I came home a day earlier than planned, and thank god I did, because I found her in her room with a man about to..." He struggled to keep the tears within. "About to inject a fucking needle into her arm."  
"Needle?" Seth asked.  
"Heroin, Seth," Undertaker growled. "He was about to shoot fucking poison into my baby girl's arm and she was gonna let him."  
"Holy shit," Seth muttered.  
"So what did you do?" Dean asked.  
"What do you think I did?" Undertaker twisted a little smile. "I beat the living crap out of him."

All three men let out amusing sounds to that statement.

"And her?" Roman asked.  
"She said she just wanted some peace of mind. She swore it was the first time. I stripped her down to her underwear and examined her body. She wasn't lying but I couldn't take the chance of it ever happening again so I forced her to start travelling with me again," Undertaker answered.  
"It makes sense," Roman said and nodded.

Undertaker rubbed his hands on his jeans before standing up.

"Do you have any idea the hell I've been going through the last two years and then having to find my daughter like that? Pray you'll never experience that once you get children. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. Helpless and heartbroken, just watching her go down and not understanding what's going on inside her head," he said.  
"Why are you telling us this?" Seth asked.  
"Because she seems to have taken some sort of liking to you guys," Undertaker answered.  
"The feeling's mutual," Roman said.

Dean let out a low sound, only loud enough for the two men sitting next to him to hear. Another discrete elbow went into his ribs.

"And I need someone to help me keep an eye on her. When I'm not around, please take care of her," Undertaker pleaded.  
"Of course," Roman said.  
"She's gonna run into Randy sooner or later and I just hope one of you is there when it happens. I have no idea how she's gonna react to seeing him again but I know I don't want her to go through it alone," Undertaker said.

He headed for the door but stopped and turned around before leaving.

"Don't fuck with my girl or hurt her in any way. I might be old but I can still break you all in half," he said.  
"You can count on us," Roman said.

Undertaker nodded and then walked out of the door.

"Shit," Seth let out.  
"Shit indeed," Roman agreed.  
"Looks like fangirl's been bad," Dean chuckled.  
"Dean, you heard him. Don't fuck with her," Roman warned.  
"Relax. Don't you trust me?" Dean grinned.  
"No," Seth and Roman said at the same time with smiles on their faces.


	4. Going out

"Just suck it up," Roman said.  
"But why? Why do we have to do this?" Dean pouted.  
"Because she deserves to have some fun," Roman said.  
"Really? Taker stops by with a sobby story and suddenly it's all about her and her needs," Dean kicked a box as he walked past it. "I wish she would just crawl back into whatever hole she came out of."

He felt himself being slammed back first into the wall and surprisingly it was Seth that held on to his shirt, staring at him with angry eyes.

"We're not asking you to date her or even like her but you damn well will be friendly towards her. She's had enough shit on her plate," Seth said firmly.  
"Relax, man. I'm not gonna go spill her little secrets. I might not care about her but Taker still scares the shit out of me," Dean said.

Roman and Seth chuckled at his words and Seth let go off his shirt. They continued down to catering where she was already seated at a table with some of the women. A silent nod was given to her by Roman and Seth while Dean as always ignored her and she smiled back at the two men.

The men as usual sat down at a table next to her, not getting involved in her conversation with the other women. It had just become their thing to stay close and once they were done eating, they would get up and she would follow them to their locker room. Today was no different. The difference didn't appear until they were in the locker room and a sudden invitation was given out.

"We're going out tonight," Seth started.  
"Oh. Well, have fun," she said.  
"No, we..." He said and pointed between her and them. "...are going out tonight."  
"Is that an order?" She asked.  
"Yep," he grinned.  
"It's just for a few drinks. Let loose and have some fun," Roman said. "So do you wanna come?"  
"Please say no, please say no," Dean muttered to himself.  
"Sure," she answered.  
"God damn it!" Dean's voice flew high.

Both Roman and Seth were about to put him straight but a knock on the door interfered with that plan.

"Shield, you're on in ten!" A voice shouted from the other side.  
"Better get going," Roman said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "See you in 20 minutes or so."

Dean didn't say a word when they came back. He completely ignored her, grabbed his towel and went straight for the shower. At least Roman and Seth exchanged some friendly words with her before heading for the shower as well.

Around 30 minutes later all four of them walked into a bar. By the look shared between Seth and Roman, she suspected they did it on purpose when they hurried to sit on the same side of a table, leaving the two chairs on the other side to her and Dean, forcing them to sit next each other. Dean sighed as he moved in and took the chair the closest to the wall and she sat down next to him without a word. With a grin on his face, Seth got back up, walked to the bar to buy beer for them all.

She had a surprisingly good time with them. Dean of course ignored her most of the time just like she ignored him but Seth and Roman didn't freeze any of them out. A couple of hours in and they were all half drunk when someone suddenly chuckled lowly behind her. She froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Maisie," Randy stepped up next to their table. "I heard you were back. Why haven't you stopped by to say hello?"  
"I don't wanna see you," she whispered.  
"What was that?" He asked.

It didn't go unnoticed to any of the three men that she was scared. They couldn't hear what she was whispering. The only person who heard it was Dean and he was more surprised than any of the others since she had managed to move backwards from her chair and up on his lap. She didn't even seem to notice herself where she was suddenly seated. She was staring at Randy, scared out of her mind.

"Randy, please leave," Roman said.  
"Why?" Randy asked.  
"You're not welcome here," Seth answered.  
"You might be running the show these days but you're still just rookies compared to me," Randy said.  
"Leave the fight for the ring. We're out having a cozy night together and you're scaring our friend," Roman said. "So again, please leave."  
"Right," Randy smirked at her. "Talk to you later, Maisie."

A low whimper came from her as he walked away. She suddenly realized she wasn't sitting on her chair anymore as she felt Dean move his legs under her. As if things weren't bad enough, she had managed to crawl up on his lap. Him of all people. She tried to move but was held back as his arm went around her stomach.

"No, why don't you stay, fangirl? I like the idea of you bouncing on my dick," he said.

There wasn't any amusement or flirting tone in his voice. It seemed just as cold as always.

"Dean," Roman gave him a stare.  
"What?" Dean stared back. "Fine!"

He let go off her and she quickly moved to her own chair again. For a short while she stared down at the table before looking up at Roman.

"I wanna go home," she said.  
"Of course. We'll take you home," he said.  
"I can walk myself," she said.  
"No fucking way we're letting you walk alone after that," Seth said.  
"It's alright, guys. I'll make sure the little princess gets back to the castle," Dean sighed. "I didn't wanna come here in the first place anyway. You guys stay and have fun."

Roman looked at her again, silently asking her if it was okay. She just shrugged her shoulders and nodded. It wasn't like they actually had to talk to each other while walking back to the hotel and it wasn't a long walk. She could manage.

They walked in dead silence as expected. Back to the hotel, through the lobby, into the elevator. He didn't press any button. When the elevator stopped on her floor, he followed her out of it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Relax, fangirl. Roman's gonna kill me if I don't walk you to the door," he said.  
"What a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning around to say goodbye to him but he just walked right into her room, closing the door after him.

"Small," he said as he looked around.  
"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

He grinned at her and took off his leather jacket, dumping it on the floor. There was a predatory look in his eyes as he moved towards her, backing her up against a wall. He grabbed her hips as he pressed his crotch towards her, slowly grinding on her.

"What do you say, fangirl? Wanna take a ride with me?" He asked.  
"No," she answered lowly.  
"Come on," he pulled her dress up to her hips. "You know you want to."

When she nodded, he grinned again. He slid her panties down her legs before grabbing her neck, yanking her away from the wall and into his arms. He kissed her as he walked her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her down on the bed and she immetiately rolled over on her stomach.

"Oh, that's how you like it," he chuckled.

He unbuttoned his jeans and placed himself between her legs. He didn't care about undressing either of them. All he cared about was getting laid fast. He freed his dick and entered her as quickly as he could. She buried her head in a pillow, biting down on it.

"Yeah, better bite down on that, fangirl," he mocked her. "Don't wanna wake up the entire floor."

It wasn't that he couldn't last long in bed. He just didn't want to. He didn't want her to cum so he thrust fast and hard like a crazy man, cumming just two minutes after. He wanted her to be frustrated with him. He wanted her to beg him for more, beg like the fangirl she was, beg for him to continue fucking her. And once she was begging, he would do exactly that. He would give her the whole ride, the real ride, the one that would end with her not being able to stand. And then he would leave. But for now he just needed her frustrated so he pulled out of her and stood back up.

"Just gonna use the toilet," he said.

He whistled as he walked in there to take care of his business. Shortly after he came walking back out with his jeans all closed again, waiting for her to start begging or at least yell at him for not giving her what she wanted. She sat on the bed with her legs down on the floor. The dress was covering her again and she didn't even look up at him.

"So this was fun. I'm gonna take off now," he said as he walked over and grabbed his jacket from the floor.  
"Yeah, bye," she said lowly.

He tried keeping the giggle within as he moved towards the door. Any second now she would blow up and let him have it and he would let her drag it out until he had her right where he wanted - on her knees in front of him.

He opened the door and there was nothing coming from her which was a surprise to him. He couldn't really stop and ask her to beg. That would ruin the whole thing. So he continued out of the room, closing the door after him. Three seconds later a loud thud was heard as something was thrown at the door. Then the giggle he had held within finally came out as he walked towards the elevator. So she was too proud to ask for more. It was alright in his book. He'd break her soon enough.


	5. Spilling her secrets

As always she was already in catering as the three men entered next day. She looked up but quickly turned her head back to the women she was having a conversation with. Dean let out a little snicker as he saw how she reacted. It was going better than expected. He quickly fixed himself a plate of food before taking a seat at the table next to the women, making sure to take the chair closest to her so they were sitting back to back.

"John gave me the best ride last night," Nikki said.  
"Nikki!" Brie sounded outraged.  
"What? It's just sex, Brie. It's perfectly normal," Nikki said.  
"Maybe not everyone around this table wants that kind of conversation," Brie said and looked at Maisie.  
"I don't mind," Maisie shrugged her shoulders uninterested.  
"What about you, Maisie? When is the last time you got some?" Nikki asked.

Dean leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. This ought to be good.

"Two years," Maisie answered.

Dean's smile quickly turned into a frown. Two years? Why would she lie about it? She didn't even need to say it was him she was with last night. She could just lie and say she picked up a random guy at the bar.

"You haven't been with anyone since Randy?" Nikki asked shocked.  
"No, after him I didn't really feel like having sex again with anybody," Maisie answered.  
"Like... ever?" Brie sounded shocked too.  
"What? You're making me feel like an alien here," Maisie said.

The twins just kept staring at her and she felt so out of place. She got up and mumbled something about going to the toilet. She hurried down the hallways, desperately in need of some fresh air, not noticing she was being followed. She breathed a sigh of relief the second she felt the wind hit her face but the relief was quickly taken away as she heard Dean's angry voice behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" He sneered.  
"What?" She asked as she spun around and looked at him.  
"Back in catering. Two years? Are you really that mad about not getting to cum last night that you're just gonna deny us having sex?" He asked.  
"I'm not mad but I am gonna deny it," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because we didn't have sex! You had sex!" She yelled.

His eyes flickered a bit as he tried to understand what on earth she was rambling about.

"Yeah, not following," he finally said and crossed his arms. "Pretty sure you were in the room too."  
"You wouldn't take no for an answer and in my experience it's just easier to give in than to fight," she said.  
"What are you actually saying?" He asked.  
"I'm not saying anything," she answered.  
"Are you accusing me of..." He asked.  
"I'm not accusing you of anything!" She snapped, cutting him off. "I gave my permission and you got what you wanted so please move along to your next target."

She could see the anger written all over his face, as if he was about to snap and beat something or someone down. Instead he turned around and practicually ran inside and left her alone. He stormed through the place until he reached the ring. Seth was inside, running the ropes, while Roman stood outside stretching his body.

"Wow, Dean, what's wrong?" Roman asked as he saw the bewildered look on his friend's face.  
"I think I did something wrong," Dean answered lowly.  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not sure. I think... I think I might have raped someone," Dean answered.  
"Wow, slow down. Start from the beginning," Roman said.

She was still standing outside when Randy drove into the parking lot. He was smirking at her through the car window and it didn't take her many seconds to figure out she'd rather deal with Dean than Randy. Before Randy could park and get out, she had run back inside. She quickly located them standing next to the ring, all three of them staring her down. Dean still looked angry while Roman and Seth had looks on their faces she couldn't quite figure out.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.  
"I told them," Dean answered.  
"Told them what?" She asked.  
"I fucking told them, alright? Stop lying!" He yelled.  
"Easy. I think we all need to sit down and talk about this," Roman said.  
"Talk about what exactly?" She was suddenly angry too. "How your boy here got laid last night? I don't wanna be part of that conversation and it most certainly is none of your god damn business."  
"It is. We're friends. We share everything," Roman said.  
"Everything? So you're next in line to get with me?" She spat.  
"Where the fuck did that come from?" Seth looked at her shocked.  
"I can't do this again," she muttered.

She turned around to walk away but was stopped by a couple of strong hands that grabbed her and spun her around.

"You're not fucking leaving till I say you can!" Dean sneered into her face. "What's the matter, fangirl? Did big bad Randy break your little heart when he dumped you so you decided that all men are scum?"  
"When he dumped me?" For a few seconds she looked at him as if she didn't understand and then her facial expression changed when it finally clicked. "Oh, right. That's what I told dad. So I take it he talked to you?"  
"You damn straight he did. But maybe that's where the real problem is. You didn't think daddy loved you enough so you go look for a daddy figure in your boyfriends?" Dean asked mockingly.  
"At least my dad was in my life unlike yours!" She sneered back.  
"Oh fuck," Seth said.

Dean grabbed her, fury oozing out of every part of his body, and slammed her back up against the ring, making her yelp at the pain of her back connecting with the apron.

"Dean!" Roman warned.  
"At least no one came home to find me with a needle in my arm!" Dean growled. "Fucking drug addict!"  
"Dean!" Roman was shouting now.  
"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" She growled back. "Let's recap your 6 months in Puerto Rico with all the drugs you took down there! You're the fucking addict!"  
"This just keeps getting worse," Seth whined.

Dean let out a loud roar, not saying any actual words, and pressed her harder up against the ring apron.

"You fucking little whore!" He finally spat.

A loud slap was heard and Dean looked stunned for a few seconds as his head was turned and his eyes focused on the floor. His cheek stung from her hand and he sure wasn't gonna let her get away with that. He looked back at her and then repayed the favour with a slap to her cheek. That's when Roman finally got involved. He grabbed under Dean's arms and yanked him away.

"You better fucking run, fangirl! I'm gonna cut you up if you ever come near me again!" Dean screamed.  
"Dean, shut the fuck up!" Seth hissed.

She held her hand on her cheek as she watched him being dragged backwards by Roman. She just stood there, staring, and then she twisted a little cold smile.

"Finally you show your true colours," she said.  
"Not helping!" Seth hissed at her.  
"Fucking psychopath!" She growled.  
"They don't call me the lunatic fringe for nothing, fangirl!" Dean spat.  
"Oh, you're beyond that. You're just as fucked up as Randy," she said.  
"Did you just fucking compare me to that bastard?" Dean screamed as he started struggling harder against Roman. "I'm coming for you, fangirl! I'm fucking coming for you!"  
"Just get out of here, Maisie!" Roman yelled over Dean's screams.

She didn't need to be told twice. Right now it almost seemed as if Randy would be a better solution than Dean. Almost. She would never go near Randy again if she could help it. She turned around and walked away. She continued hearing Dean screaming but she couldn't make out any words any longer.


	6. Another chance

She looked at her phone when it buzzed. It was a text from her dad.

 _"Need me to come get you on my way?"_

She sighed as she texted him back.

 _"Already at the arena."_

The little lie had worked for three days now. He still thought she was running with The Shield, hiding away in their locker room, when the truth was she was in her hotel room. Still hiding though. Hiding from everything and everyone. She should have known better. She should have known that her dad would sense something was up and the second he was at the arena, he went to knock on the door to their locker room.

"Taker? What can we do for you?" Seth asked as he opened.  
"I wanna speak to my daughter," Undertaker answered.  
"She's not here," Seth looked uncomfortable.  
"Where is she?" Undertaker asked.  
"I don't know," Seth answered.

Undertaker pushed Seth aside and marched right into the locker room, taking a quick look around and stared between all three of the men.

"I thought she was running with you guys," he said.  
"Not anymore. We haven't seen her in three days," Roman said.  
"What did you do to her?" Undertaker narrowed his eyes.  
"Nothing," Seth said.  
"Don't lie for me," Dean stood up and looked directly at Undertaker. "Her and I had a fallout so she decided not to be around us anymore."  
"What kind of fallout?" Undertaker asked.  
"A bit of bitching on both of our parts. Look, Taker, I respect the hell out of you but your daughter and I just don't get along," Dean said.

Roman and Seth were impressed that Dean actually owned up to it being his fault. Of course he didn't tell the entire truth but what he said was more than enough. Apparently Undertaker took it well.

"I respect you for being honest with me, kid," he said. "I'll leave you three to it."

It didn't go unnoticed to her that her dad's behaviour was off the next morning. After all, she knew him very well and he was way too quiet on their car ride to the next arena. After checking in and getting their key cards, he followed her to her room as she entered and put her bag down.

"Alright, thanks for the escort, dad," she tried joking it off.  
"Come with me," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"You're gonna follow me all day. I know you've been lying to me, Maisie. You haven't set foot in any arena the last three days," he said.  
"How...?" She started.  
"I went to see the Shield boys yesterday," he answered.  
"Great," she muttered.  
"So you had a fallout with Dean? Big deal. I don't care if you run with them or not but you're coming with me to the arena," he said firmly.  
"A fallout?" She shook her head. "Yeah, dad, let's call it that. Sure, I'll follow you around like your little lapdog."  
"Maisie!" He said in a hard tone. "You watch your tone with me, young lady."

She hated the place before she even set foot inside it. She followed him from the car, arms crossed to signal that she really didn't wanna be there, but he pretended not to notice. He sent her straight to the ring while he had some business to tend to.

Luckily no familiar faces were near the ring as she entered. She took a quick look around before jumping the barricade and walking up one of the stairs to take a seat on top. She pulled her hoodie up over her head, hoping that no one would be able to see it was her from afar. As The Shield suddenly entered to get some practice done, she sank further down in her seat.

"You know it's her up there, right?" Roman asked.  
"Yep," Dean answered.  
"You're gonna behave?" Roman asked.  
"Don't worry. I'm gonna be a good boy," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Good. Because I'm going to talk to her and ask for a second chance," Roman said.  
"Wait, what?" Dean looked confused.

Roman was already jumping the barricade, leaving Dean and Seth to their own.

"You're good?" Seth asked worried.  
"I'm fine, Seth. It takes more than one bitch to bring me down," Dean answered.  
"You blew up badly last time you were near her," Seth reminded him.  
"Well, a lot of things were said and done that day. Don't you think I got it in me to move on? Don't worry, I'll ignore her like I used to," Dean said with a frown.

She watched as Roman walked up the stairs. She tried sinking further down but it was no use. She knew he was heading towards her and just 30 seconds later, he sat down on the seat next to her.

"How have you been, Maisie?" He asked.  
"What do you want?" She asked lowly.  
"Me? I've been fine. Missed you though," he flashed her a smile. "Come on, girl, it's not me you're mad at."  
"Sorry," she said.  
"So how have you been? And where have you been?" He asked.  
"Staying back at the hotels," she answered.  
"Alone?" He asked.  
"No, my secret lover was there. Yes, alone, Roman," she rolled her eyes.  
"Alright," he chuckled.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We all are," he said.  
"He's not," she said.  
"Dean is just being Dean. Difficult from time to time. But we talked about it and he's not gonna do anything to you," he said.  
"I think he's done enough so far," she said,  
"I'll prove it to you. Come out with us tonight," he said.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Last time I went out with you guys, shit hit the fan," she said.  
"That was then, this is now," he said. "Come on. I promise to protect you."  
"If I get stuck on his side of the table again, I'm leaving before I even sit down," she said.  
"Fair enough. We'll meet up after the show. Where can we find you?" He asked.  
"I'll wait outside," she answered.

He nodded and smiled and then he got up from the seat and started walking down the stairs again to join his two friends inside the ring.

"So?" Seth asked.  
"She's coming out with us tonight," Roman answered.  
"Great!" Dean muttered sarcastically.  
"You promised, Dean," Roman said in a hard tone.  
"Don't worry, I won't touch Taker's precious little spawn. Got me in enough trouble last time," Dean said and rolled his eyes.


	7. You're driving me insane

She shifted awkwardly on her feet as she waited outside for them. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She really didn't feel like being close to Dean again but Roman just had a way to convince her with just a few words. Something about him calmed her down.

"You ready?" She jumped as she felt his hand on her back.  
"Holy shit, you scared me," she said.  
"Guess you couldn't see me for the hoodie. Are you gonna keep it up all night?" He chuckled.  
"Depends," she twisted a little smile.

She followed him to the car where Seth and Dean were already waiting. Dean didn't even look at her. Roman unlocked the car and she climbed into the back seat along with Seth. Unfortunately she ended behind the passenger seat where Dean sat and childish enough he pushed the seat all the way back so her legs could hardly be there. She sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't call him out on it. Seth tapped his legs and gave her an apologizing look and she quickly swung her legs over him and thanked him with a smile.

It seemed to be Seth's secret mission to keep her on a happy note that evening. The second they stepped out of the car, he was by her side, placing his arm around her shoulders and escorting her inside the bar. She moved in on a chair up against the wall and Seth sat next to her. On the other side Dean took the chair against the wall and Roman the chair across from Seth.

"Alright, beer for everyone?" Roman asked.  
"Can I get a vodka?" She asked.  
"Sure. What do you want it mixed with?" He asked.  
"More vodka," she answered.

He chuckled and shook his head before walking up to the bar.

"Trying to get drunk fast?" Seth leaned in and talked lowly.  
"Need something to survive this night," she answered.  
"Are we that bad?" He asked.  
"You're not and Roman's not," she answered.  
"I can hear you," Dean said and kicked her leg under the table.  
"Very mature, Dean," she said and sighed.  
"Just trying to sink down to your level," he said.  
"Guys, stop it! If you can't be friendly, just go back to ignoring each other," Seth said.  
"With pleasure," Dean said.

Roman came back with three beer and a tall glass of vodka. She smiled and made a satisfied sound when she saw how much it was filled. At least he seemed to understand her need for a great amount of alcohol to survive Dean's erratic behavior.

The hours passed and she was through two tall glasses of vodka while she had lost count on how many beer bottles had passed through on their table. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. She should have known it was too good to be true. It was the calm before the storm and suddenly with a blink of her eyes, everything changed.

"Gentlemen," Randy said as he dragged a chair to the end of the table and sat down with a smirk on his face. "And Maisie."

Seth hissed at the sudden pain as her nails dug through his pants and into his thigh. He quickly grabbed her hands, not only to make her stop inflicting pain on him but also to let her know he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked.  
"I invited him," Dean said.

His eyes were on Maisie as he spoke. A twisted smile on his face as she looked at him wide-eyed. She knew he was something else but she had never expected him to do something this mean.

"Move," she whispered to Seth.  
"Maisie, relax," Seth tried.  
"Move... Move... Fucking move, Seth!" Her voice went higher, shouting the last three words.

He almost flew out of the chair to make room for her. She quickly retreated, not looking at any of them. He gave Dean a hard look who just sat there grinning back at him. He wanted to tell Dean so many things right in that moment and none of them were pleasent but instead he let that part to Roman and took after her. He quickly caught her outside where she was already in tears.

"Maisie, stop," he said as he grabbed her.  
"That fucking asshole!" She shouted.

She planted her fists into Seth's chest a couple of times until he grabbed both her wrists, spun her around and pulled her back up against him. He leaned up against the nearest wall and just held her tight.

"I'm sorry, Maisie. We had no idea he had invited Randy," he said.  
"I know," she cried. "Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?"  
"I wish I knew," he said.

They were interrupted by a chuckle and both turned their heads to see Dean standing there.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Haven't you caused enough drama for one night?" Seth asked.  
"Roman thought it was a great idea to send me out here to apologize," Dean answered.  
"And?" Seth asked.  
"And I just thought I'd see exactly what I'd done. Damn, fangirl, I actually managed to make you cry. That's so funny," Dean laughed.  
"Dean..." Seth let go off her and took one step forward.

She shouted loudly, not saying any words, just a sound, and launched herself at Dean. He chuckled as her fists started raining into his chest and then he grabbed her wrists like Seth had just done, only he forced her arms around her back and dropped his head down to hers.

"Nice try, fangirl. You know I'm not above hitting you back. So try it one more time and see what happens," he said.

He let go off her and actually expected her to walk away. Instead she slapped him just like she had done four days earlier. He looked pissed off and Seth quickly stepped in between them before things could get any worse.

"You, inside!" He pushed Dean before turning to Maisie. "And you, the other way!"  
"Whatever!" She sneered, turned around and started walking away.  
"Where are you going?" He yelled after her.  
"Away from here!" She yelled back.

It was two angry men that returned to the table shortly after.

"She left," Seth said.  
"And why are you angry?" Roman looked at Dean.  
"She hit him again," Seth answered.

Randy started laughing when he heard that.

"She always was a bit of a wild cat," he said. "Man, I miss her sometimes. Meow, how that wild cat sometimes came out in bed."  
"Then why did you dump her?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't dump her. Is that what she's saying? She dumped me," Randy answered.  
"Huh?" Seth looked at him.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. We just had a crazy night. I mean, really crazy, way more crazy than anything before. It was fucking awesome. Next day I woke up to a note saying we were through. Bitch couldn't even say goodbye face to face," Randy said.  
"What a bitch," Dean agreed.  
"Anyway, thanks for the invite. I don't feel welcome though," Randy said and looked at Roman and Seth before getting up. "You boys have fun."

The second Randy was gone, both Roman and Seth stared at Dean.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?" Seth asked.  
"What? I think Randy is a nice man," Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
"You fucking hate him," Roman said.  
"So? Maybe I want that to change," Dean said.  
"If you don't start doing right by Maisie, you might end up losing us in the process," Roman said warningly.  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Dean stared him down.  
"Guys, guys, we're not going down that path," Seth cut in. "But Dean, you're buying the rest of the night and tomorrow we're gonna have a serious talk about what you did."  
"Fine, if I'm buying, we're having shots," Dean said and stood up.

Many hours had passed but Maisie still couldn't find any peace of mind. She had gone straight back to the hotel and put on her pyjamas but her mind and her body refused to relax. She was too upset. It was around 2 at night when she heard weird sounds coming from the other side of the door, as if someone first tried to hold themselves up and then sliding down to sit up against it. She walked over and opened it, only to have Dean's upper body fall into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Hey fangirl," he said from the floor, clearly drunk. "I didn't think you'd be awake."  
"Then why come here in the first place?" She asked.

Although he was drunk, he moved quickly and didn't miss a beat. His arms grabbed her around both ankles, yanking towards him so she fell backwards and landed on the floor. He rolled around and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, crawling up her body while kicking the door shut behind him.

"I came here to right my wrong from the other night," he said as he finally straddled her and bowed his head down close to hers. "I didn't make you cum."  
"Dean, please," she whispered.

He moved his head down to her neck, running his nose up against it.

"Damn, you smell good," he said before moving back to her lips to kiss her.

She didn't respond to the kiss. She just lied still with closed lips, hoping he would be tired soon and stop whatever game he was currently playing. Instead he moved his head down to her neck again, kissing up to her ear. One of his hands went down her body, grabbed her thigh to pull her leg up close to his body.

"Tell me you want me," he said lowly.  
"I... I..." She stuttered.  
"Come on, fangirl, tell me you want me. Tell me you want this," he said.

He moved his head back up to look at her. She couldn't actually say the words so she just nodded, hoping he would be as quick as the last time and leave straight after. He didn't move at first though. He watched her nod and just stared at her for five seconds before finally pushing himself away with a growl. He crawled over to sit up against the wall and looked at her.

"Were you just gonna let me do it?" He asked angry.  
"Yeah," the word hardly got out.  
"Why? Why the fuck can't you just say no if you don't want it?" His anger seemed to rise even further.  
"You didn't care last time," she said.  
"Fuck you, fangirl!" He spat.

He pushed himself up to stand, swaying a little but managing to keep standing.

"Fuck you!" He repeated. "Why the fuck are you inside my head? You're driving me insane!"  
"I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Not a word out of your mouth!" He growled warningly. "Not another god damn word! Why the fuck can't you just stay far away from me?"

She looked at him, not daring to even try with an answer. He had just told her not to say another word, yet he ended it all with a question. She didn't dare to answer. She didn't even know an answer for that. He gave her one last stare before pulling the door open and disappearing out of it.


	8. See right through you

It was one of those rare times where she was sitting alone in catering. All the female wrestlers were in a meeting about a big upcoming event at the next PPV. The only other two people in catering where Heath Slater and Rhyno but they were sitting in the other end of the room, not paying her any attention.

She looked up as someone walked through the door and she immetiately wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Dean came in first, followed by Roman and Seth. She knew he wouldn't have told the other two about his little visit to her room during the night and she sure as hell wasn't gonna say anything either. It was better just to pretend it never happened. She had expected Dean to head to another table but he went straight to the one she was at, sitting down without a word, and Roman and Seth followed.

"How are you this morning, Maisie?" Roman opened the conversation.  
"Could have been better," she answered.  
"Dean has something he would like to say to you," he continued.

She looked over at Dean who just stared at her.

"Come on, Dean," Seth said.  
"Fine," Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. There, I said it. Everyone happy now?"  
"Don't be a jerk about it," Seth said.  
"Fangirl doesn't care," Dean said.  
"Dean!" Roman growled.  
"No, he's right. I don't care. I don't care about anything he says or does. I don't care about him," she said as she stared back at him.

For a short while they just stared at each other, neither of them willing to look away and let the other person win. Then he suddenly lit up in a huge grin and started laughing like a maniac.

"Yeah, well, I don't care about you either but these two fuckers seem to do," he said and pointed at Seth and Roman. "And daddy 1 and daddy 2 have asked if we kids could try and play nice so let's fucking try."  
"You're the one who keeps attacking me," she said.  
"What can I say? I never played well with girls," he said. "But I'm gonna _try_."  
"Fine, fine," she sighed in agreement.  
"Alright, then it's all settled," Roman said and smiled.

The three men got up from their seats and walked towards the door. She stayed seated, not willing to follow them again after everything Dean had put her through. Sure they could pretend to be friendly around Seth and Roman but that didn't mean she actually had to be around any of them.

"You coming?" Dean asked.

She looked up surprised. She had expected that sort of question from Seth or Roman, not from him. He rolled his eyes at her facial expression and she could only imagine how weird she was looking.

"You coming or not, fangirl?" He asked annoyed.

She was just about to open her mouth and tell him no when Roman who was already on the other side of the door turned his head to look at someone who was approaching them.

"You got signed here again?" Roman asked.  
"I sure did," Alberto Del Rio answered as he walked into sight.

For a moment she forgot to breathe. She really couldn't escape her past. He walked into catering and immetiately broke into a huge smile as he saw her sitting there. That huge, fake smile that she just wanted to slap right off his face.

"Maisie!" He let out in a too happy tone. "Randy told me you were back. Looking fine, girl. Mmm mmm, gotta say you haven't changed one bit."

He walked straight over to her and reached his hand forward to touch her hair. Finally she started breathing again as she slapped his hand away, moved out of her chair so fast that it tilted and hurried towards the Shield guys who still stood there.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she answered Dean, trying to sound like everything was okay.

They all just stared at her briefly but they knew it wasn't the right time or place to start questioning her about what had just happened so they just started walking down the hallway with her following.

"So you know Alberto?" Roman asked as they entered their locker room.  
"Of course. He worked here back then too," she answered.  
"I take it you don't care much about him?" He continued.  
"Never have, never will," she said and dumped down on a bench. "Look, Roman, I know you're just trying to look out for me but I need you to just back off on this matter. Alberto is a fucking snake. Everyone around here knows that."  
"Yeah, we've never met anyone saying a nice word about him," Seth said.  
"Because he's not a nice man," she said.

She looked over at Dean as he made a grouchy sound. He was digging through his bag, pulling out his in ring gear. She didn't know what she had expected after his weird, little invite in catering. He was clearly back to ignoring her again and that was okay. That was just how he was. She sighed and looked down at the floor. There was no winning with this man. Whenever she thought she had figured him out, he turned around and surprised her, and the surprises were never good. She looked up again and pushed herself further up against the wall as he stood there, staring her down with a look she had never seen in his eyes before. A look she really couldn't figure out what meant.

He slowly turned around, his eyes leaving hers, as he started to get into his ring gear. After finally getting dressed, he pulled his boots on. He looked over at Seth and Roman who seemed to be lost in a conversation. He closed the small gab between him and her as he casually put one foot up on the bench next to her and bowed down to tie the shoelace. His voice was low, so low that only she could hear it, as he spoke to her.

"What aren't you telling us?" He asked.  
"Don't pretend like you care," she said just as low.  
"Don't tell me what to do, fangirl," he said. "Those two might accept your weird little ways but I see right through you."  
"And what do you see?" She asked with a sigh.

He twisted a little smirk as he turned his head slightly, just enough to look at her with that weird look again. Then he moved over to his bag again, turning his back against her, ignoring her as usual.


	9. The gang's back together

Things were rather quiet the week that followed. Still strange but no bitching around or butting heads between her and Dean. He mostly ignored her but still some things had changed. Sometimes he stared at her, just stared right through her, and that little twisted smirk would often follow. A few times he had even talked to her like the day Alberto came back, always when Seth and Roman wouldn't notice, a short and low conversation that didn't really seem to go anywhere for her but he seemed weirdly satisfied.

"We just gotta run quick for a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie. Are you staying here as usual?" Roman asked.  
"Where else would I go?" She gave him a little smile.

She was back to hiding in their locker room as much as usual. Dealing with Randy was hard enough but at least she was aware he would be there when her dad forced her on the road with him. She wasn't ready to deal with Alberto as well.

"Hey!" Randy called as the three Shield guys left the office after the meeting.  
"What?" Seth asked, looking at the three men sitting at the table.  
"Welcome back," Roman said to the third man.  
"Tell Maisie the gang's back together," Randy said with a sideways smirk.

She was playing on her phone as they came back to the locker room. They were looking at her weirdly so she quickly put her phone away.

"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing," Roman answered.  
"Don't give me that. You're looking at me like I got something smeared all over my face," she said.  
"The gang's back together," Dean said casually without even looking at her.  
"Dean!" Roman raised his voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
"Nothing," Seth answered.  
"Randy told us to tell you that the gang's back together," Dean said.

He finally looked at her, once again that stare that went straight through her. She looked scared as she took a step backwards and tried spinning it around in her head. It couldn't be, could it? She always knew he would return. She just wasn't ready for it to happen so soon after Alberto.

"Sheamus is back from injury?" She asked lowly, hoping it wasn't true.  
"Yeah, he's sitting out there with Randy and Alberto," Seth answered and sighed. "We didn't wanna tell you though. Thanks a lot, Dean."  
"I was gonna find out eventually," she said.

Seth and Roman looked at her. Was she actually sticking up for Dean? She seemed strangly calm, way too calm actually, as if her mind was trying to block out everything around her and simply shut down in denial.

"I'll be right back," her voice broke as she walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"I left my phone with my dad. Just gonna go get it," she said.

She was quickly out of the door and the three men looked at each other.

"You did see her playing on her phone when we got back, right?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Roman answered.  
"So where is she going?" Seth asked.  
"Who cares?" Dean said and stretched his body. "Freedom for one night!"  
"Why do you always have to be such a fucking asshole?" Seth sneered.  
"It's just my natural charm," Dean chuckled. "Gonna go find a bathroom though."

With those words he left the room as well. He didn't need a bathroom but he wasn't about to tell Roman and Seth where he was heading. He hurried down the hallway until he finally spotted her ahead. He followed from a distance, trying to figure out where she was going. She walked outside, crossing the parking lot, walking away from the arena.

"Hey fangirl!" He shouted.

She stopped but didn't turn around. Even from afar he could see her shoulders hang low as if she had been defeated. He ran towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Tucking your tail between your legs?" He taunted.  
"What's it to you?" She sighed.  
"Running away like a bad dog? Don't wanna be part of the old gang anymore?" He was still taunting her.  
"Can we not do this today?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am asking you, Dean. I am fucking begging you. Will you please just go back to ignoring me today and let me leave?"

When he didn't answer, she hung her head low, just waiting for whatever verbal blows he wanted to deliver. She just wanted him to get it over with and leave her alone. Instead he grabbed her jaw, lifted her head up and stared at her intensely.

"What's with the fucking broken look?" He asked.  
"None of your business," she answered.

He tightened his fingers, squeezing her jar a little too tight.

"I'll find out sooner or later, fangirl. One way or another I'll find out. No one gets to break you but me," he said.  
"You win," she said defeated.  
"Win what?" He asked.  
"I can't do this anymore. I'll stay away for good. I promise. You can have Seth and Roman to yourself. If they approach me, I'll shoot them down. I'll tell them to fuck off. Anything you want," she said.

He let out a little giggle and moved his hand from her jar to her cheek, lightly tapping at it.

"And where's the fun in that, fangirl?" He asked.  
"Can I go?" She sighed.  
"Sure, run along. It's not like you can away anyway," he said.

He stepped out of her way and watched her continue forward. Her shoulders and head still hung low and her feet scraped on the concrete as she walked. Everything about her just screamed of being in a bad place. He watched her for a while until she was out of sight and then he finally walked back to the locker room.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"How should I know?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
"Come on. We know you went after her," Roman chuckled.  
"She left. I don't know where she went. Probably back to the hotel. Who the fuck cares?" Dean said.  
"You, apparently," Seth chuckled too.  
"You know, it would be so much easier if you would just admit to actually liking her," Roman said.  
"I wanna fuck her. That doesn't mean I like her. She's hot but I can't stand her," Dean said.  
"Do I have to throw in a warning here?" Roman asked and stood up straight.  
"Relax. I'm not going down that path again," Dean said. "Besides, there's plenty of other people to fuck and tonight we're going out to find them."


	10. Time's up

There was a loud banging on her door that woke her up. She fumbled for her phone on the nightstand to see that it was only 4.30 in the morning. The knocking continued and she wondered if something might have happened to her dad. She hurried out of the bed and hit the lightswitch on her way to the door. She had hardly cracked the door open before Dean pushed his way inside and slammed it shut behind him.

"I've been out all night trying to get my head straight and I just can't. I just fucking can't. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" He said angrily.

She backed up but he just followed her movements.

"Please, Dean, you're drunk. Why don't you go sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning?" She tried.  
"No, that's just it. I'm not drunk. I had every intention of being so fucking drunk that I wouldn't remember your name, fangirl, but I couldn't even get through the first fucking beer because I knew I would find myself right back here in your room if I started drinking," he said.  
"But you're still here," she said.  
"Not my first choice, believe me," he snorted.

He started pacing the floor in front of her before stopping again, his eyes once again staring a hole into her.

"So I found this girl. Holy shit, she was hot!" He said.  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
"I took her back to my room and she went to town on my dick right away as if she was trying to suck it right off me," he said.  
"Dean, please stop," she said.  
"And what happened? Nothing! No matter how much she tried, my dick wouldn't get hard," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she didn't know what else to say in the situation.  
"You better be! It's your fucking fault!" He sneered.  
"How...?" She started.

She let out a little whimper as he grabbed her shoulders and backed her up against the wall. He was standing so close, anger and frustration clearly showing on his face.

"God damn it, fangirl, you've been inside my head since day 1 and you don't act like other women. You don't fall all over us. And when a woman doesn't want me, I just fucking break her. So I set out to break you too but I can't. I just fucking can't. Why won't you leave my mind?" He asked.

He pointed furiously at his temple as he spoke the last words and then that cold stare again. She tried pressing herself further up against the wall but there was no escaping him.

"What do you want from me?" She fought to keep the tears within.  
"I want you out of my head!" He snarled.

He grabbed her head with both hands and crashed his lips down on hers, pushing her up against the wall with his body. When he broke the kiss, he hardly moved his lips away from hers when he started speaking again.

"I wanna hear you say that you want me too. I wanna hear it so badly. But that'll never happen," he said lowly, almost sounding broken. "And I want you to tell me what the fuck is up with you and your old gang."

She tried to put her hands on his chest and push him away. He had no right. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms against the wall, not moving away one step as he continued to stare at her.

"Time's up, fangirl. Tell me," he said.  
"Dean..." She whispered.  
"Tell me!" He demanded.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as the memory came back to her mind. She had never told anyone what happened the day before she left Randy. She never wanted anyone to know.

 _It was just another night of them all being together. "The gang" as Randy always called them. Him, Alberto and Sheamus. They had been friends for a long time. Up until that night she hadn't minded Sheamus coming around but she never liked Alberto._

 _It was just another night of drinking like they often did. She had been in the bathroom and when she came back, all three of them seemed to give her weird looks. She didn't think much about it as she walked back to the couch where she had been seated all evening. Before she could sit down, Sheamus grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap._

 _"Sheamus!" She laughed._  
 _"Aw, come on!" He laughed back._

 _His arms went around her stomach, pulled her up against him, and suddenly his lips found her neck and started kissing it. The fun was immetiately sucked out of her and she tried to pull his hands apart but he just held on tighter._

 _"Just relax," he said._  
 _"We're just gonna have some fun," Alberto said next to them._

 _She felt Alberto's hand land on her thigh and push its way up under her short skirt. Across the room Randy was standing, smirking like a creep, and she knew he wasn't coming to help her. She used all her strength and pushed herself out of Sheamus' grip._

 _"Stop it!" She hissed as she stumbled forward._

 _She looked at Randy again and he looked anything but pleased. How could he not stand up for her? He was supposed to be her man. She shook her head in disbelief as she turned around to walk out of the room. He grabbed her arm, his fingers digging hard into her flesh as he spun her around and bowed his head down to hers._

 _"Don't fucking embarrass me!" He growled lowly._  
 _"Are you fucking kidding me?" Her voice was anything but low._  
 _"Don't test me, Maisie!" He raised his voice too._

 _His fingers dug in even deeper into her arm while his other hand grabbed her hair. She yelped as he yanked her head back with force. He looked down at her with loathing in his eyes._

 _"They're my boys and if I want you to fuck them, you're gonna fuck them. We don't actually need you to agree on that. We can just do it the hard way but if you know what's good for you, you're gonna say yes," he threatened. "Am I making myself clear?"_  
 _"Yes," she whispered._

 _He twisted a smile and let go off her hair._

 _"So what do you say? Are you up for a night of fun?" He asked as if she actually had a choice._

 _She couldn't say the word. She couldn't get it over her lips and actually say it so she just nodded. That was enough for them._

 _"She said yes, boys," Randy laughed._  
 _"You're gonna get so much dick that you can't walk for a week," Alberto said._

When she opened her eyes again, Dean seemed even more angry than before. Why had he made her tell that story? It was in the past. She never wanted to go back and relive it and he had just made her.

"Bastard!" He finally said something.  
"I said yes," she said.  
"Oh yeah, like you did with me?" He spat. "That was not saying yes or even agreeing. I might have been drunk and not knowing completely what I did but they knew, Maisie. Randy fucking knew and he took pleasure from it."  
"I gave my permission," she said.

She screeched in fear as his fist went into the wall right next to her face.

"You gave no such thing," his tone was so low and dark. "And to think I did the same."

He backed away from her, his eyes so full of remorse. It seemed as if they were starting to get wet but before she could tell for sure, he suddenly strode fast towards the door and left the room. The second she heard the door slam, she fell to the floor, sobbing like never before. All the tears, the pain and the hurt from two years ago finally came out and she was alone. No one was there to comfort her and pick her back up.


	11. You broke me

She had never gotten back to sleep after Dean's visit that had left her sobbing on the floor. After finally getting all the tears out of her system, she managed to pull herself up, take a shower and get dressed. She hit the town to find an open coffee bar where she could sit in peace.

Several hours and too many cups of coffee later, she walked through town once again to get to the arena. She walked through the hallways without greeting anyone until she found catering and dumped down at a table. She should eat something. Coffee didn't count as food. She just couldn't. She felt so empty and cold.

As she sat there, lost in her own thoughts and self-pity, it suddenly sounded as if hell on earth broke loose out in the hallway. Several people were shouting, the word "stop" hit her from different voices. She hurried to the door to see Seth and Roman trying to pry Dean and Randy apart but Dean wouldn't have it as he continued to jump on Randy to beat him while Randy did his best to hit back. A few of the female wrestlers, Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke, stood a little away, shouting for them to stop.

Without thinking Maisie threw herself into the mix, stepping in between the two fighting men along with Seth and Roman. The two men finally managed to pull Dean away but only enough for her to stand between them to keep them apart.

"Some friends you have," Randy spat at her.

He reached his hand towards her but he never got to actually touch her. Dean was still close enough to reach her and he grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him protectively while stepping up into Randy's personal space again.

"You don't touch her!" He growled warningly.  
"Aw Dean, are you falling for her?" Randy laughed mockingly. "Don't worry, I've already touched that many times before."

Dean was about to take a swing again when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Dean, let it go, please. He's not worth it," she said.  
"No, he's not worth anything," Dean growled and took a step backwards.

He eyed Randy for a few seconds more before finally spinning around on his heel and walking down the hallway. Seth and Roman quickly followed. She took a look around. Randy, Alicia and Dana were all staring at her so she decided to follow the guys to their locker room. Once inside Dean threw his bag across the room in a rage.

"Dean, please," she tried.  
"Fuck off, fangirl!" He shouted.  
"Stop it!" Roman raised his voice.  
"No, I won't! Everything has gone wrong since she came along!" Dean shouted. "Get the fuck out of here, fangirl! I don't ever wanna see you again!"

To his astonishment she actually turned around and walked straight out of the door, slamming it behind her with force. He hadn't expected that. As always he thought he would do a bit of shouting and she would bitch back at him and Seth and Roman would fly right in to save the day and calm them both down. He suddenly felt a strange feeling of emptiness go through him.

"Great job, asshole!" Seth said angrily.

She hadn't felt anger like that before. Between everything that had happened - Dean's behaviour, his nightly visits, his weird confession, him leaving her alone with the pain, the fight between him and Randy, him shutting her down again - she suddenly felt so angry. The pain she had felt that morning was gone and she just wanted to break something or someone. She walked around with the anger all day, feeling how it grew minute by minute, until she couldn't take it anymore late that evening.

Dean was back in his hotel room. He had declined going out with Seth and Roman. He couldn't stand the thought of even trying to have fun. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt hurt.

He didn't expect anybody so the knock on the door took him by surprise. Expecting to find Seth or Roman there, maybe one of them had forgotten their key card, he walked over and opened. To his surprise Maisie stood there. Before he could say anything, her fist connected with his jaw. She had slapped him before but this was the first time her fist went straight into his face. He took a couple of steps backwards. Not because she had hit him hard enough to make him stumble but because he was taken by surprise.

"You fucking asshole!" She said angrily.

She walked into the room and slammed the door behind her with same force as she had done earlier in the locker room and for a brief second he wondered if any of the neighbours would complain about the loud noise.

"You think you can just play with me like you please? You think you can just fucking break me and then leave me alone to pick myself up like you did this morning? You said my name, Dean. You said my name for the first time and you made me tell you something I've never told anyone. And what did you do? You just walked away. Did you get a thrill out of breaking me like that?" She was almost yelling.  
"I never wanted to..." He said.  
"Shut up!" She was yelling now. "Not a fucking word out of you, asshole!"

Her fist hit his jaw again and once agan he just allowed her to take a free punch without hitting her back. Something he would never have done with anyone else, not even his own mother.

"Why, Dean? Why do you keep fucking with my head like that?" She asked. "Why did you leave me this morning?"  
"I was angry with myself," he answered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because of what I did to you," he answered.  
"God damn it," she mumbled.

She raised her hands to her temples, slowly rubbing them as if she was trying to keep a headache at bay.

"You didn't know," she finally said.  
"That's right, I didn't know, but I shouldn't have pushed you after you said no. I should have respected you, and the alcohol inside me is no excuse for what I did. I fucked up. I hurt you," he said.  
"Is that why you attacked Randy today?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that bastard needed to be taught a lesson after what he did to you," he answered.  
"This is so messed up," she whimpered.  
"You're telling me," he said with a little sad giggle.  
"And that's not even the worst part," she said and stepped up close to him. "The worst part is that I want you."

He stared at her wide-eyed. Had she actually just said the words that he craved to hear so badly? The look in her eyes told him he hadn't been hearing things and without thinking he crashed his lips down on hers. His arms wrapped around her and for a short second a voice of reason tore through his brain and he broke the kiss while he still could.

"This isn't right," he breathed heavily. "I don't deserve you."  
"Are you fucking gonna deny me what I want after how you treated me?" She asked in disbelief. "Dean Ambrose, you fucking asshole!"

She tried pushing herself out of his arms but the voice of reason was disappearing again and he held on tighter.

"It's a fucking turn on when you say my name," he said in a gravelly voice. "Now, how about you scream it for me instead?"  
"Shut up!" She hissed as she reached for his jeans. "You talk too fucking much!"  
"So do you, fangirl!" He hissed back.

He attacked her again, kissing and biting her, undressing her while pushing her towards the bed. He gave her a push down on it and quickly stripped out of his own clothes. This time was so different than the first time around. He didn't want it to end quickly. He didn't want her to beg. He didn't want to leave her unsatisfied. He wanted her, all of her.

He crawled up on the bed and pushed her legs apart. He owed her big time for how he acted the first time around and he was gonna pay up until she wouldn't have it anymore. He bit up her inner thigh, leaving small red marks while she moaned at the pain. Finally reaching his destination, he gave her a few lazy licks, making her sigh for more, before he finally went all in. He swirled his tongue around, driving her crazy with lust, while two of his fingers found their way inside her, thrusting into her at a steady pace that matched the pace of his tongue. When she finally screamed out his name, he couldn't stop smirking against her while he continued licking. It was totally worth it and he wanted to hear it again, several times if he could.

"Dean!" She squealed and tugged on his hair.  
"Just fucking enjoy it, fangirl," he got out between his licks.  
"But I want you to fuck me," she said.

He let out a little chuckle but continued with his tongue and fingers until he had her cumming a second time. Then he finally moved up to kiss her again while he pushed his dick inside her.

"So I heard it's been a while," he said jokingly.  
"Yeah, two years," she said.  
"Want me to take it slow?" He asked.  
"Can you?" She asked back.  
"Probably not," he admitted laughingly. "But don't I get points for trying?"  
"Will you just shut up already and fuck me?" She whined.

Would he ever! All night if she asked him to. He bowed his head down to kiss her neck as he started trusthing. He did try to take it slow, at least for the first five seconds, but it was impossible. She felt and sounded too good and the way her nails ran up his back had him on edge. He sped up, found what to him was a more normal pace, and the way she moaned he knew he had her right where he wanted. When she tensed up and her walls squeezed him, it felt better than ever, and the way his name fell from her lips over and over as he thrust through her orgasm was like a heavenly choir.

"Bloody hell, fangirl!" He growled as he came right after.

He rolled down next to her and looked at her with a little smile on his face. For a little while they just lied there, none of them saying a word, and then he remembered. Roman and Seth would be back at some point.

"I don't know when Roman and Seth will be back so maybe we better cut this short just in case," he said.  
"Wow, Dean, real classy," she said and got out of bed.  
"What?" He asked.  
"If you want to get rid off me, just say so. Don't use them as an excuse," she said.

He watched her as she turned her back against him and got back in her clothes. He should say something, anything at all, but for some reason he couldn't get the words out. He didn't want her to leave but he had never wanted a woman to stay before and the unfamiliar feeling and the pull in his heart were scary so he just kept quiet.

"You played me good," she said once she was fully dressed.  
"Maisie, I..." He tried.  
"No! Don't use my fucking name all of the sudden. You got what you wanted. You broke me. You succeeded. I hope it was everything you wished for," she said.

With those words she quickly disappeared out of the room before he could even think of anything to say to stop her. This was it. He had fucked up way worse than before. She was gone and he should go after her, open the door and scream after her, but he just laid frozen in bed.

Angrily she walked towards the elevator. As the doors opened she came face to face with Seth and Roman.

"Maisie? What are you doing on our floor?" Seth asked.  
"Leaving," she answered as she stepped into the elevator.


	12. Get in the car

"Open the god damn door!" It was an angry voice that followed with the heavy pounding on their door.

Roman opened the door but before he could even greet Undertaker in any way, the older man pushed him aside and stormed into their hotel room. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter?" He shouted.  
"Shit!" Seth hissed, looking at Roman for advise.  
"Taker, relax," Roman placed his hand on the man. "Why don't you calm down and tell us what's going on?"

A low rumble, some sort of growl, came from Undertaker and then he finally released his hold on Dean. He didn't step away though.

"I'll tell you exactly what's going on. I went to have breakfast with my daughter but she didn't open the door or answer her phone. I went to the lobby to have them call up the phone in her room and they told me she checked out in the middle of the night and left a note for me," he said.

He slammed his hand into Dean's chest with a note in it and Dean took it with shaky fingers and read the few words on it.

 _"Sorry dad, I can't do this anymore. Dean knows why."_

"Fuck," Dean muttered.  
"So you tell me what I need to know, boy, or I'll start breaking some bones," Undertaker said.  
"I messed up," Dean said.  
"No shit!" Undertaker snorted.  
"I messed up real bad. I completely fucked up," Dean said. "Fuck! It's my fault. I never thought she'd leave. I thought I'd find her today and talk to her about... well... everything."  
"Oh, you're gonna find her, alright. You're gonna find my baby girl before she gets into trouble," Undertaker said demandingly.

He finally stepped away from Dean and reached his hand out in the air.

"Pen and paper," he said as a demand.

Roman quickly found both items and handed them to him. He walked over to the table and started writing something down.

"I'm writing down all the names I know of her old crowd and the places I've found her before. I don't know the addresses of any of these assholes unfortunately but I'm warning you, Dean. If you don't find her for me..." He said, leaving the threat hanging open.  
"I'll find her," Dean said determined.  
"You better!" Undertaker growled.  
"Don't worry. Dean's got this," Roman said.  
"And how would you know?" Undertaker looked at Roman.  
"Because Dean's got feelings for your daughter and he's not gonna let her get away now that he's finally realized it," Roman answered.

Undertaker looked surprised at Dean.

"Is that true, boy?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered lowly and scratched his head.

Undertaker walked over to him and handed him the paper with names and places listed on it and then he took out a key and handed it to him too.

"The key to my house. Better fucking respect everything inside it. My address is listed on top. I don't think you'll actually find her there but if you need to pack anything of hers, you do it. I don't care if you bring her here or somewhere else as long as you find her and keep her safe," he said.  
"You can count on me," Dean said and nodded. "But what about Vince?"  
"I'll talk to Vince. Whatever I want, I get, and right now I want you to get in your car and start driving," Undertaker said.  
"Right," Dean nodded again. "And... ehm... while I'm gone, you should see to it that Randy and his gang get an ass whooping out of dimensions."  
"Why? What do they have to do with this?" Undertaker asked.  
"Everything. I can't tell you exactly what they did but Maisie told me and you just gotta trust me that it's bad and they deserve it. He didn't dump her. She left him because of what those three did to her," Dean said.

Undertaker looked at Dean, knowing he couldn't get the exact truth out of him no matter how much he wanted to know what it was.

"You find her and make her call me to tell me," he said.  
"Yes sir," Dean said.  
"Now leave, boy," Undertaker said and pushed Dean towards the door.

Dean made the drive without any breaks. He drove too fast, not caring if he got pulled over for a ticket. He only had one thing in mind. He was gonna find her. No matter what it would take, he was gonna find her and he wasn't gonna let her slip out of his hands again.

He drove straight to Undertaker's house. Any other occasion and he might have walked around to look at the house but today the thought didn't even pass him. He walked quickly through the house until he found a room that screamed of being her bedroom and he walked inside. Quickly he packed a couple of bags with as much clothes as he could and then walked back to his car. He looked at the list Undertaker had written for him. So many places were on it. He hadn't expected anything less. She had been acting out for two years so of course the list had grown over such long time.

He started with the different bars listed on the paper. Nothing but a bunch of shit holes that even he wouldn't set foot in and that was saying a lot. She wasn't in any of them though. It had gotten dark but he wasn't about to give up. He would search all night if he had to. He decided to drive to the far end of town where Undertaker had listed an area that held nothing but fields and dirt. As he approaced, he could see the flames of a bonfire and hear the voices of several people.

No one really seemed to care that another car drove up next to theirs. He spotted her right away, sitting close to the bonfire with a beer in her hand and a fake smile on her face, pretending to be listening to whatever the guy next to her was going on about. He quickly parked the car and stepped out of it, walking towards the bonfire without a second thought.

"Maisie Calaway!" He shouted.

The voices died down and everyone looked at him. He didn't care how many people looked at him. He only cared about one and she was looking at him too.

"I'm impressed," she said.  
"What? That I'd find you already?" He asked.  
"No, that you actually know my last name," she said.

It felt like being slapped by her all over again. With one sentence she had managed to push him off the ladder, letting him know that she didn't think he cared about her at all. How wrong she was and how wrong he had been for not letting her know this.

"Get in the car!" He barked.  
"Make me!" She challenged him.  
"Don't think I won't," he said.  
"Hey, buddy, she doesn't want you here. Just leave," the guy next to her said.  
"Was it him?" Dean asked.

She gave him a puzzled look, not following what he was trying to say.

"Was he the one who was trying to shoot poison into you?" He asked.

For a brief second her eyes landed on another man across from her. She quickly realized her mistake and looked back at Dean but he had caught on. Without warning he ran over and jumped the man, screaming a lot of words no one could make out while letting his fists do the talking that everyone understood. And then he stopped just as fast as he had begun, got up and walked straight to her.

"Get in the car!" He barked again.  
"No!" She yelled.

With a sigh he reached down to grab her and swung her over his shoulder.

"Get in the fucking car, fangirl!" He growled as he walked towards the car.

He opened the door and pushed her into the passenger seat. Strangly enough she didn't try to fight him or get back out. He slammed the door shut and walked to the other side. He got into the car too and sped away quickly. None of them spoke at first. Both of them were too angry. It wasn't until she realized he was driving out of town that she spoke up.

"I don't wanna go back," she said.  
"I'm not taking you back," he said.  
"Then where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Vegas," he answered.  
"What's in Vegas?" She asked.  
"My place," he answered.


	13. Dealing with demons

She didn't really say anything after that. She had just leaned her head up against the window and allowed him to drive her wherever he wanted. His place. His home. His private area where he never took any women. She would be the first.

"So..." He said as he parked the car. "You're actually the first woman I bring here."  
"You usually go to their place to fuck them?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered truthfully.  
"Smart move," she said in an uncaring tone.

He let out a little sigh. She wasn't wrong. He had done it because it was the smart thing to do. All of those women had meant absolutely nothing to him and he didn't need a crazy fan to know where he lived. But her, Maisie, she was allowed to know everything about him if she wanted to.

"Let's get inside," he said.

They both stepped out of the car and he popped open the trunk and grabbed the two bags he had packed for her. She raised her eyebrows, looking at him in wonder. Surely she could recognize those bags.

"Some of your stuff," he answered her unasked question.  
"You were in my house?" She asked.  
"Your dad gave me a key," he said.  
"I need to have a serious talk with him," she said.  
"Yes, you do," he said and sighed. "And you're not gonna like it."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
"Inside first. We'll talk about it later," he said.

He unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. She took a quick look around and then looked at him again.

"This way," he said.

She followed him through the house until he entered the bedroom and dumped her bags down on the floor. She stood in the open doorway, staring at him in disbelief, not wanting to enter the room.

"Oh no, I'm not sleeping in here. Don't you have a guest room or something?" She asked.  
"You're sleeping in here," he said.  
"Fuck that! I'll take the couch," she said.

She turned around to leave but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, trapping her inside the bedroom with him.

"You're sleeping in here," he repeated.  
"Fuck you!" She growled.  
"Come on, let me have it. Get it all out of your system. Once you're done, we can actually sleep," he said.  
"You want me to hit you again?" She asked.  
"If you must," he answered.

She narrowed her eyes for a bit, trying to figure him out, and then a little twisted smile appeared on her face.

"No, you crave this, don't you? You want me to shout at you and hurt you. You want to feel my rage so that you can feel better about everything you put me through. I'm not playing that game with you," she said.  
"Maisie," he said lowly.  
"Even trying with my name again. Not working, Dean. I'm not gonna feed your desires and make you feel better. You don't deserve it," she said.

She turned her back against him and started stripping out of her close. All he could do was stand up against the door and watch her as her clothes slowly left her body. She did it on purpose, he knew it, and he was gonna take every little bit of torment she was inflicting on him right in that moment. When she was just in her panties and top, she crawled under the duvet, ready to go to sleep with her back against him.

He took a deep breath, trying to make his dick go back down. Even though she had basically ignored him, she had still played him good as she had let him watch her undress and his dick responded to her. How could it not? It always had. He quickly stripped out of his clothes as well until he was only in his boxers and then he crawled under the duvet as well.

He didn't care if she would want it or not, if she would fight him or not, but he crawled close to her and wrapped his arm around her. He just wanted to hold her. He needed to hold her. She didn't push him away but she didn't respond either. She just lied there, cold and hard, waiting for his next move.

"Why do you want me?" He suddenly asked.  
"I don't," she answered.  
"Cut the crap, fangirl. That night you came to my room, you told me, and I couldn't figure out why on earth you would ever want any part of me after everything I've done," he said.

She let out a little sigh and tried to find the right words.

"You didn't care," she finally said.  
"But I did. I do," he said.  
"No, you didn't care about who I was or who my dad was or what I had done. You just threw everything in my face and forced me to finally step up and start dealing with my demons, and as hard as it is, I actually liked that," she said.

He rolled her over on her back and leaned over her so he could look at her. His hand moved up to gently stroke her cheek, pushing away some hair so he could see all of her face.

"I won't be another demon," he said.  
"Maybe, maybe not," she said.  
"No, I won't be!" He raised his voice a bit. "I'm no fucking angel either and I'm most definately not anyone's saviour but I refuse to be another demon in your life."  
"Then what are you?" She asked.  
"You need to call your dad," he said.  
"What the fuck?" She blurted out.  
"Call him and tell him what happened two years ago," he said.  
"No fucking way!" She said angrily.  
"Call him. I'll be right here," he said as he yanked her up to sit. "And then I'll tell you a secret I've been holding in for some time now."

He got out of bed and found her jeans on the floor. He found her phone in one of the pockets and got back to bed and handed it to her.

"I'll be right here," he said.  
"But I don't wanna," she whimpered.  
"I know but you have to. He has to know," he said.  
"He's gonna kill Randy," she said.  
"Hopefully," he said.

She found her dad's number in her contacts and the tears started falling before she had even put the phone up to her ear. He moved behind her, one of his hands rubbing her back soothingly while she waited for her dad to answer.

"Dad," she cried out as it was picked up in the other end.

He sat behind her through the entire phonecall, just rubbing her back but staying out of the conversation. It wasn't any easier to hear the story the second time around but this time he was gonna contain his anger and not run out on her. She needed him and he would be there for her.

When she finally hung up, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and maneuvered both of them back down on the bed so they were facing each other. She was still crying and he reached up to wipe her tears away.

"You did good, fangirl," he said and smiled.  
"I can't believe you made me do that," she said.  
"You wanna know my secret now?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded through her tears.

"I'm falling for you," he said. "I'm falling for you so hard and it fucking scares me."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I've never felt anything for anybody before and I never thought I actually would and then you came along and took away my breath," he said.  
"I don't know about that. I've heard you scream at me plenty of times," she said and a little smile shone through her tears.

He let out a little chuckle and pulled her closer.

"Come here," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we'll talk some more."


	14. Fangirl and bear

He woke up next morning to a strange yet lovely feeling. Someone was lying on top of him, kissing down his cheeks and jaw, soft lips connecting with his skin. A little smile spread on his face while he wrapped his arms around her back to keep her there.

"Fangirl," he said lowly while opening his eyes.  
"Hi," she smiled softly at him.  
"No, don't stop," he giggled.

She tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"I'm still very angry with you," she said.  
"I can see that," he said.

With one quick move he rolled them both around so that he was on top. He dropped his head low to kiss her neck, slowly teasing her with his lips while he started grinding his crotch against her.

"Guess I better start making it up to you then," he said.  
"Better make it fucking good," she said.  
"Oh, I will, fangirl," his tone dropped low. "I'll have you screaming in no time."  
"Show off!" She snapped.  
"Fangirl!" He snapped back.  
"Just fuck me already!" She continued the battle of words.  
"I will once you shut up and let me!" He fired back.

Many hours later they had made it out of bed and were in the livingroom relaxing on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked out to open. He was surprised to find Undertaker there but he stepped aside right away and let the older man in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked as they came walking into the livingroom together.  
"How could I not be here after what you told me last night?" Undertaker said.

He dropped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby girl," he cried into her hair. "I'm so fucking sorry."  
"It's alright, dad," she said. "I'm alright."

Dean quietly made his way to a chair across from them. He didn't wanna interfere but he didn't want to leave either. He had a feeling she needed him to be in the room with her so he stayed.

"I went to Vince and I tried, Maisie, I really tried, but I can't get any of them fired," Undertaker said.  
"Why not?" Dean couldn't keep quiet.  
"There's no proof. Even if she comes forward with her story, that's all it'll ever be. A story," Undertaker said.  
"That's fucking rich!" Dean spat.  
"Hey, I'm not the enemy here," Undertaker said.  
"No, Randy is," Dean said.  
"Please, stop," she said.

They both looked at her as she held up her hands to make them stop arguing.

"It's okay, dad. I already know that you and uncle Kane did something," she said.  
"How do you... we didn't do anything," Undertaker said.  
"Please, I grew up around you, remember?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. Randy took a fall down the stairs in the hotel last night. No one's fault. He was just being clumsy and broke his leg," Undertaker shrugged his shoulders as if he was innocent.

Dean cracked a smirk and nodded his approval to the man.

"He'll be back in a couple of months though," Undertaker continued.  
"I don't wanna go back, dad," she said determined. "Don't worry about me, I'm done being a screw up, but please don't make me go back."  
"Of course not. I trust you. You can stay in the house until we find you a new apartment," he said.  
"I don't wanna go back to your house either. I'm done with that town," she said.  
"But where do you wanna go then?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll figure something out."  
"You can stay here," the words left Dean's mouth before he could even think about it.

Father and daughter looked at him wide-eyed.

"Say what?" She asked.  
"You really mean that, kid?" Undertaker asked.  
"Yeah, I don't mind," Dean smiled at her. "I mean, just till you know what you wanna do or where you wanna live."  
"No bullshit?" Undertaker asked.  
"No, man, I respect you both too much. I'm on the road as much as you are so she'll basically have the place to herself," Dean answered.  
"Maisie?" Undertaker asked.  
"I guess I can stay here for now. Just until I find my own place," she said.  
"Good, then it's settled. I'll make sure the rest of your stuff gets here," Undertaker said and hugged her. "Now, let me take both of you out for dinner."

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Fangirl?" Dean shouted as he opened the door.  
"Bear!" Her voice reached him before he could see her.

She came running through the house and jumped up into his arms. She always welcomed him home from the road like that and he could never grow tired of it. As always he held her up and gave her a kiss.

"Someone missed me," he chuckled.  
"Always," she said.  
"Missed you too, fangirl," he said.

He gave her one more kiss and put her back down. Three months and she was still there. In the beginning she had talked about getting her own place but as time went by and they grew more and more close, the conversation just died out on its own and she just stayed around without them actually talking about it. He didn't mind at all. He wanted her there, forever if she would.

"I got good news," he said and smiled proudly. "Guess who's in the main event at Wrestlemania this year."  
"Oh my god, bear, that's amazing!" Her eyes lit up with pride. "Against who?"  
"John Cena, Big Show and Daniel Bryan," he answered.  
"You guys are gonna kick their asses!" She demanded.  
"Of course," he said and winked. "But first there's another ass I wanna get my hands on."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass. She whined in thrill and reached up to pull her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down for another kiss while he walked her backwards through the house to the bedroom.

"I'd love for you to come to Mania," he mubled between the kisses as he lowered her down on the bed. "We'll all make sure to keep you far away from those three."  
"I don't know, bear. Have you deserved it?" She asked teasingly.  
"Have I...?" He looked at her as if he accepted an unspoken challenge. "In 30 minutes you bet your ass I have."

He gave her a dirty look as he crawled down between her legs, pushing her dress up before hooking his fingers into her panties and sliding them down her legs.

"30 minutes? That seems way too ambitious. Your jaw's gonna give up before that time," she giggled.  
"You got it all wrong, fangirl," he said before giving her the first teasing lick that made her shiver. "10 minutes down here first, then 20 minutes of fucking you so good you won't even remember your own name."  
"Is that a promise?" She asked.  
"You fucking well know it," he said before attacking her with his tongue.


End file.
